According to You
by AllIWantIsEverything
Summary: I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. ONESHOT! GeCe. Kind of a song fic, but not completely... at least I don't think so... Suckish summary, please read, darlings! Rated T for language, kids.


**He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. **

**Disclaimer: **A person really gets tired of these… but I do not own Shake it Up! or "According to You"

* * *

><p>I had been dating Frankie, or, as he liked to be called "The Complication" for about two months. Everything was going alright, but about a week before our 3 month anniversary, Frankie began to change… He wasn't as sweet anymore, and once when my speech slipped and he found out about my dyslexia, he became down right mean. He would call me stupid, dumb, useless, and threw other insults at me.<p>

_According to you, I'm stupid, useless, I can't do anything right. According to you, I'm difficult and hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress can't show up on time, even if it would save my life, according to you. According to YOU. _

Frankie and my's relationship was getting worse by the day. He was becoming meaner and meaner and I had no one to turn to. My mom was working double and even triple shifts, so she was never home. Rocky went to New York for 6 months for a modeling job. I was alone. Until the most unlikely person showed up one day at my door.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV one Saturday. I was home alone, again. My mom was working and Flynn was at Henry's. A knock came from the door and I pulled myself off the couch to see who was daring to intrude on an episode of "Awkward." I peered through the peep hole to see a nervous, tall, blonde boy. I opened the door and Gunther stepped in past me.

"Yeah, sure, you can totally come in Gunther." I said in a sarcastic, annoyed tone.

"I'm so sorry, CeCe, but I needed someone to talk to. Tinka went on a date with Ty and I'm alone." Huh, he was alone too? I guess I really wasn't alone, in a metaphor sense, that is.

"Alright, well, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked, sitting back down on the couch and stopping the recording.

"Hmmm, how about relationships?' I froze. "How's your relationship with 'The Complication' going?" I stared at him, unable to speak until he snapped his fingers right in front of my eyes.

"Uh, not so well, since you asked. He's been kinda mean lately, calling me stupid, useless, a mess, you know, all cause of a…. secret, of mine." I said, staring at the sequins on his shirt, avoiding eye contact.

"Well he's the stupid one…" He said, looking down. I looked up and he looked like he was blushing.

"What are you talking about, Gunther?" I asked curiously. He looked me in the eyes and seemed to take in a long, exaggerated breath.

"Well, to begin, you are far from stupid. Aside from that, you're beautiful, incredible, funny, irresistible. And, to be honest, you're just the kind of girl I want." Gunther walked to where I was leaning on the kitchen counter talking to him from his spot on the couch. He placed a hand on the counter on either side of my hips and began to lean down. Before I knew it, I was leaning upward too, and our lips met halfway. He kissed me softly, almost timidly, but once we both came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to pull away, he kissed me with more ferocity. For some reason unknown to me, even though I had a boyfriend, I didn't want it to stop. Was that such a bad thing?

_According to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I've got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. _

Gunther retreated soon after we broke away. I was about to say something when Frankie came in through the fire escape.

"Hey, you." He said in a somewhat bitter tone as he walked up and kissed my cheek.

"H-hey, Comp." I said looking down at the ground. I looked up to see him looking at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"God, CeCe, what's the matter with you. I just talked to you like 20 minutes ago on the phone and now you're all sad. You're so moody," he said as he walked to the couch and sat down to watch TV "and god, what is this? Are you that boring? Make me some popcorn." I nodded and walked around the island and into the kitchen. I took out my phone once I put the bag into the microwave and texted Gunther.

**CeCe: What was that about? Why did you leave? Please don't ignore me!):**

**Gunther: I'll talk to you later. I know The Complication is over, I'll come over once he leaves. **

**CeCe: Ok…**

I got Frankie his popcorn and gave it to him, but shortly after he wanted to go out, so I went. I moped around while we were out, still confused about Gunther and my situation.

"Good god, CeCe. What the hell is wrong with you? I can't take you anywhere can I? Why are you so god damn moody?" I tried some jokes to show him that I wasn't depressed, but my attempts were futile. I couldn't focus, and of course, Frankie took that as a chance to throw more insults at me. But even though I was being constantly insulted, I couldn't help but think back to my moment with Gunther today.

_According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place. According to you, I suck at telling jokes, cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span, you're the boy who puts up with that, according to you. According to you. _

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I've got to lose he's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. _

Frankie left a little while later, and left me to walk home alone. Charming, right? I walked home alone and didn't get home until 20 minutes later. I unlocked the door to see Gunther sitting on my couch. I looked at him and shuffled my way to the kitchen. I leaned on the island counter, facing away from him, and I heard him stand up from the couch and walk my way. I turned to see him walking up to me and stand in front of me just like he had a few hours ago. I looked up at him and he looked back down at me with a loving look in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me for the second time today, but this time was different; he was much more confident and less timid. It amazed me. My eyes fluttered shut and my arms wrapped around his neck while his arms locked around my waist. I was enjoying the moment when I heard glass shatter on the floor. I yelped into Gunther's lips and looked over to where the window was. It was open and Frankie stood there above a broken glass figurine that I had given him for his birthday last year. I guess he didn't want the present that I spent almost $50 on, thanks, Frankie. He stormed over to where we were standing with anger raging in his eyes. Gunther stepped in front of me to protect me from a pissed Frankie. He reached us, his eyes focused on me alone.

"CeCe, what the hell is going on? Why are you kissing this reject?" he said from the other side of Gunther.

"He is not a reject Frankie!" I practically screamed back at him, hot tears welling in my eyes.

"Yes, he is CeCe! And for the last time, stop calling me Frankie! I'm 'The Complication' and you belong to me!"

"Really, 'Complication'?" I said, sarcasm poisoning my voice. " Cause I'm starting to feel like I'm not. And to be honest, you've been treating me like shit since you found out about my dyslexia." I spat. Gunther looked down his shoulder at me, shock evident in his face as a result of my secret being forced into his world. I looked up at him and smiled timidly, only to be interrupted by Frankie, again.

"Well, it's not my fault you're stupid. And what's so different about him? He probably thinks you're stupid too. Everyone does." He said, smirking.

"No, he doesn't actually. He thinks I'm pretty, funny, irresistible, and not stupid. Why can't you be like him?" I said sadly, hoping for a good answer. I didn't get one.

"Because, he's a loser and I'm not. Now come on, let's get out of here before your stupidity embarrasses you even more." He said and grabbed my hand, attempting to pull me out of the apartment. I pulled away and fell back into Gunther's strong arms. I guess he works out; I like it.

"No. I need to know you really like me the way you say you do, and that you don't hate me."

"CeCe, it's me or twinkle boy behind you. What are you gonna do?" he said, prying for an answer. I was torn…. Good one, right?

_I need to feel appreciated, that I'm not hated. Oh no. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide* _

"Gunther. I definitely choose him. And now that we're being honest, Frankie, I have a few words for you that you've thrown at me a few times." I wiggled out of a shocked Gunther's arms and walked over to where Frankie stood. I stood on my tip toes so I could see into his eyes. "'God, Frankie, why are you so stupid? Are you good for anything? Wow, now I'm the stupid one. What kind of question was that? It wasn't one, since you're too stupid to answer. You're useless. You can't do anything right, can you?' Doesn't feel too good, does it Frankie?" I spat in his face. He turned around and strode out the front door, never to be seen again. Hopefully.

_But according to me, you're stupid you're useless, you can't do anything right. _

I turned around and walked back to where Gunther stood. We smiled at each other and he took me into his arms again, then placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips.

"That was incredible. You're all the more beautiful to me now." I placed my head into the crook of his neck and smiled, happy that everything had worked out for the best.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, babe I'll tell you what you go to loose, he's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. According to you. _

Gunther and I ended up together, despite the looks and whispers throughout school. Rocky eventually accepted it, no matter how freaked she was. Ty and Duece learned to accept him, and they became the Chicago version of the Three Musketeers. We married after we both graduated college. We both became dancers, I teach and he dances on TV very now and then. I still get letters from Frankie ranting on about how stupid I was to let him go, but they don't bother me anymore. He was the stupid one to let me go that easily.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this isn't my best story, but I liked the idea. A few things, though. The astrik (did I spell that right...?) (*) shows that I have something to say about that word and that is this: that is NOT the actual Orianthi lyric! The real line of the song is "it's not bad you're making me DIZZY" She just says it with a super Australian accent, and I liked the word 'decide' more. Anyway, I need ideas people! I don't have a lot of time to write, but I could find time if I get a good idea. So please please please please help me! I have a restriction though, well, two actually. ONE! It has to be a show I know so I don't totally screw the story line up. TWO! It has to be rated K+ to T. NO RATED M IDEAS. I don't do that stuff, sorry. Well, to those of you that have reviewed me before, thank you oh so very much! You guys really brighten my day when I get an email that you people review and alert and favorite me! I would out a heart, but this website does not read that for some very odd reason. To those of you that have not read my stories before- PLEASE READ! :) And Rate and Review! You people make me happy! So long for now! *mwah* Ciao! ~AllIWantIsEverything **


End file.
